First Date
by Anime4Eternity
Summary: It's finally happening! Alice and Kyo are on their 1st date! What could go wrong? Well dad could ruing everything by tagging along. AliceKyo R


Authors Note: Hey everyone first off Alice 19th ROX! Secondly if you are going to review then please don't write anything mean I do not appreciate flames thank you very much. Thirdly I hope that everyone likes the story! I will be working hard on it. Be sure to check out my other stories such as RobStarSuicide or Unexpected Meeting. (there are more than that.) Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice 19th.

Chapter 1

Nervous/Reflections

It was a cool spring night. Alice was waiting for Kyo to pick her up. It was finally happening. She had waited so long for this and it was finally happening. She was going to go on her first real date with Kyo and nothing was going to go wrong. It would just be her and Kyo. She was careful to avoid telling her father about it since he was very protective of her when it came to boys. Her mother knew though and was thrilled for Alice. Her father seemed to have sensed something wrong though and was giving Alice suspicious glances once in a while. Alice had told him she was going to her friends house tonight and that she would be back later.

BEEP BEEP

Alice woke up from her thoughts and waved out her window at Kyo in his car and mouthed 'be out in a minute'. Alice grabbed her jacket and purse quickly checked her hair and makeup and was off. She was just about to open the door to freedom when a hand tapped her shoulder. Alice began sweating. 'Please oh please don't let it be dad! Oh Kami please!' Alice slowly turned around. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just Mayura.

"Uh hey sis what's up?" Alice asked.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you luck on your very first date with Kyo that's all. Now don't you go off and try doing anything naughty Alice you hear!" Mayura wagged her finger in Alice's face. She blushed.

"Sis!" Mayura laughed.

"I'm just joking Alice go off and have a good time. Cya later!" Mayura waved to Alice as she got into the car and was off. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She was still getting over Kyo's rejection to her. She had really loved him. Yet, when she saw Kyo and Alice together she knew that their breakup was for the best and she was truly happy for them. Recently she had been seeing this guy named Hiro who had asked her out a week or so ago. He had creamy white skin, dark wavy hair, and deep brown eyes. He was very muscular and tall. When she was with him she would think to herself maybe I can get over Kyo at last.

Just then the phone rang. Mayura smiled. 'It must be Hiro.' She went off to go receive the phone call.

Meanwhile…with Alice and Kyo….

"So where do you want to go first Alice?" asked Kyo.

"Umm…I don't know what did you have in mind?" Asked Alice. Alice's hands got all sweaty. She was so nervous. Here she was on her first date with Kyo and she didn't have a clue how to react.

"Well why don't we go eat dinner first. I don't know about you but I'm starved! If you don't have any place you want to eat in particular then why don't we go to the new Thai restaurant down town." Alice nodded. She sighed and leaned back into her seat and closed her eyes. 'It had been just months before when she and Kyo had become Lotus masters. She had been so scared in the beginning. She didn't know what to expect since everything was new to her. In the end though it all worked out fine. Alice smiled to herself. Yes, everything would work out fine. Really, what could go wrong!' She was jerked from her thoughts though when Kyo's voice rang in her ears.

"Hey Alice, I think that car behind us might be trailing us. Ever since we got to the main road he's been keeping up with us." Alice was surprised at first then she turned around to look at the car in back of them. What she saw made her eyes go wide, shoulders tense, and palms start sweating like crazy.

That man in the car was her DAD!

Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger o0 What will happen next! Anyways I hope you all liked the first part of First Date. There will be lots of funnies in the next chappie I hope! - Anyways until next time!


End file.
